


Lyra and Bonbon hunt for humans

by darkdemonlucifer



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdemonlucifer/pseuds/darkdemonlucifer
Summary: Lyra has always been obsessed with finding a human, but when she and her best friend (Bon-Bon) finally find one, it ends worse then they ever could have expected.Contains:Human on pony actionDrugsBrandingPet Playother abusive stuffA commission for anon. I have a deal on so check it out!





	Lyra and Bonbon hunt for humans

Lyra and Bonbon, two of the best friends in the whole of pony history. Their friendship was enough to rival even that of Princess Twilight and her friends, and she was the Princess of friendship!

They did everything together. They ate together, they lived together, they explored together. Everything that could be done with two ponies they did as a pair. They even shared several rather weird hobbies, one of which was learning about mythical creatures. 

Lyra had formed a strong obsession with finding one of these creatures. It was a weird bipedal creature with no fur apart from on the top of its head. These “Humans” Were only mentioned in a few very old books which claimed there used to be some of them in Equestria before they had all been wiped out by the ponies. 

Bonbon had been worried that her friends obsession was a bit much, but they were best of friends, and so she allowed her her hobby, and even helped her out with the hunt for the strange creature even though she knew that there was no way they could be real.

She had never expected her mint green friend to find one, but through obsession and a huge amount of determination. Lyra had managed to find a creature that science and logic said should not have existed. 

They had been in a deep dark forest at some unforgivable end of Equestria where nobody really bothered to venture. Bonbon was really hungry and honestly just wanted to go home, all this exploring was getting too much for her, and she was worried that her friend's obsession had gone too far and she was going to end up hurting herself if she kept on exploring strange ruins and places like this. 

In the distance they had spotted a wooden hut with the orange light of several candles flickering away inside it. With the fact that it was getting dark and cold, the simple wooden hut looked far more welcoming then trying to return home.

Bonbon’s normally off-white coat was also soaked in mud, so she wanted to try and get a wash. She turned to Lyra and chuckled “Come on, lets try that hut, I bet they will be able to offer us some hospitality.” 

She tore off towards the hut with a laugh, “anciently” kicking up clumps of mud at her friend. “Last one there’s a rotten egg!” She yelled, her friend laughing loudly behind her as she fought to catch up.

Bonbon of course reached the hut first, skidding to a stop outside the door and looking back to see Lyra as she almost smashed into her, not slowing down in the slightest. After a bit of laughing, Bonbon turned and politely knocked on the door. 

For several moments it seemed like nobody was going to respond to their knocking, but just as they begin to consider turning back, the door suddenly swung open.

On the other side of the door was something that looked like a monster, and Bonbon barely managed to restrain her instincts to rear up and smash both her hooves straight into it. 

She was glad she had done so however, because as she looked over the creature she realized that it was not a monster. The creature had legs made out of something black she soon deduced was only clothing, above this was a plain white shirt that had buttons built into it for some reason. Wrapped over this was what Bonbon assumed would be considered a blazer. 

Nowhere on its body did this strange creature have a hint of hair, nowhere apart from at the very top of its head, where it had a short cut mane that looked like it would obstruct their view. 

It took her several seconds to realize that she was looking at a human, and during that Time Lyra realized the same thing several times over. Before Bonbon could react, she had launched herself into the air with her hooves stretched out in front, smashing into the human and knocking him down.

Bonbon was so shocked that everything seemed to play out in slow motion, and she was forced to watch in stunned silence as her friend, who was squeaking with excitement as she tore through the air, sent both her and the human tumbling to the floor. 

She gasped in shock and trotted into the house “I’m so sorry Sir!” Bonbon said as she attempted to pry Lyra away from him. It appeared that they were now bonded at the molecular level. 

“My friend really likes humans you see! And she’s been looking for one for ages.” 

Walking into his house without being invited was likely one of the most impolite things she had done outside of work. For a moment she was taken aback by how neat and tidy the inside was compared to the outside. 

Then she realized that she still needed to get her friend away from the human. The man’s face had screwed up at this point, his brown eyes fixed on Lyra’s face as he let out a long, amused chuckle. 

She quickly came to realize that the human did not seem to mind Lyra trying to fuse herself with him, and with how happy Lyra looked at the moment, it would be a crime to split the two of them apart. 

“I don’t mind at all Dear! Its nice to have some visitors for once, it gets really boring out here on my own.” The human said as his hand reached out and begin to tussle at her mane. 

Lyra nuzzled against his shirt and squeaked happily, leaning her head up as she beamed at him. The human smiled softly, then slowly tried to lift her off him “I need to stand up sweetie, I’ll make you both some hot chocolate if you let me stand up. You both look like you’ve been hell getting here.”

The mint coloured unicorn looked ready to explode with joy as he slowly stood back up to his full height, his limbs unfolding as he shrugged his shoulders rapidly to loosen them up.

He noticed that the mint coloured unicorn was starting to shiver softly, the excitement building within her getting ready to explode outwards. The human chuckled softly “I am sure you want to have a nice long talk with me. Let me make some hot chocolate and marshmallows, then we can talk all you want!” 

As the human slowly stepped over to the kitchen counter set up against one wall of the hut, he waved his limb at the table “Pull up some cushions and sit yourselves down, I’ll work on making us those drinks.” 

He threw a few logs into a wood burning oven, then stepped outside for a moment and came back with a bottle of fresh milk. It was questionable where he had gotten the milk from, but there were more pressing issues at the moment, like making sure that her friend did not explode. 

The human poured the milk into a saucepan, then moved back to sit down at the table.   
“OK. You can start with one question.” 

Lyra begin to vibrate so intensely it seemed like she might explode out of reality if she did it any harder. “What’s it like to be a human?”  
The human blinked, “… Well, it… It… Is humaney.”  
Despite the made up word, Lyra nodded, soaking up the information like a sponge. “What’s your name?” She spat next, making the human laugh “I said one question, let me finish making the hot chocolate now.”

As he worked on mixing the chocolate powder into the milk, Bonbon found herself chuckling softly “Thank you so much for putting up with my friend. She’s just… really excited… And so am I… I did not expect humans to be real! I thought you were all mythical.” 

The human smiled softly and looked down at himself, blinking in a confused fashion “No… I am pretty sure I am real.” He poured the hot chocolate into a set of cups and brought them over to the table, then moved over to the door and slid the bolt into place, locking it.

This of course put Bonbon on edge, but she did not question it, bringing the cup to her lips and sipping down the hot chocolate.   
Lyra laughed softly to herself and downed half the drink in one motion, before turning to the human “What’s you name!”

He shook his head slightly “My name is John! What’re your names?”  
“I’m Lyra! Nice to meet you John!” The mint green unicorn chirped.  
“My name is Bonbon, it’s a pleasure. Can I ask why you’re locking the door?”

John’s face turned dark, he turned back to them and chuckled darkly “You see… I don’t want you two getting out.”

Suddenly, Bonbon felt sleepy. Drugs? She cursed and her combat training kicked in. She attempted to launch herself at the human, but both her legs had stopped functioning and she fell face first to the floor with a groan.

Her whole body was going numb and she could see darkness closing in from the edge of her vision. She slowly dragged her weak body towards him, attempting to at least take him out before she gave in.

With her job she should have seen this coming. With her job it should have been so obvious that this was going to happen. Trusting a creature like this had been foolish. But there was nothing she could do. The drug was very strong, almost like it had been made to bring down a pony.

She managed to drag herself another inch, and then her world went tumbling into darkness. Lyra looked down at her friend with a frown, having taken a much larger dose of the drug herself.

“Oh. That’s not good.” She said simply, then went tumbling off the stool and collapsed in a tangled heap of limbs on the floor. 

Bonbon did not know when it was she ended up waking, but her mouth was dry and her head was sore in all the wrong places. She groaned softly and raised her head, the memories of what had happened flooding back into her and filling her with new strength. 

She went taunt in an instant, each of her limbs trying to do its job to make her stand, and each of them failing because they had all been held down with thick metal chains that rattled loudly as she tugged on them. Of course, she was chained to a wall.

She could feel the cold stone digging into her back, and as she slowly looked around the room, she realized that this was a dungeon, which she did not need training to know was a bad thing. 

It was dark, but as she looked around her eyes attempted to make the best use of what little light was in the room. She quickly spotted Lyra chained to the wall across from her, alert and surprisingly awake.   
“Lyra! Lyra! Are you OK?” She asked loudly, but not quite loud enough to be considered yelling, as that might draw unwanted attention to them.

Lyra slowly raised her head, her eyes had red rings around them, making it look like she had not slept in weeks. It was not from lack of sleep however, and even now she was still sniffling softly.   
“Why did the human hurt me Bonbon? I thought that humans were meant to be nice! But he drugged us.”

Bonbon hated seeing her friend like this, and in that moment she promised that she would do anything to stop that human, even if she had to kill him. Nobody hurt her friend like that. 

Speaking of the human, John slowly strolled into the room, his hands planted deep in his pockets in an almost casual fashion as he looked over the two ponies chained to the wall. “I am so happy you two dropped By. It is soooo lonely out here on my own, and I had been looking to catch a pony for a while now, but you showed up to my door, practically gift wrapped yourselves for me… It’s a dream come true.”

Bonbon wanted to scream at him, tell him how exactly he felt, how she was going to kill him for hurting her friend. She said non of these things however, knowing that getting angry would only help to slow her down and prevent her from thinking straight.

She needed to stay calm. Lyra sniffled softly as she hung from the wall, looking towards the human with tears once again starting to form in her eyes. She shook her head to try her best to clear them away, then glared darkly at the human, the tension in the air so thick it could have given Celestia a run for her money.

“Why did you hurt me! I just wanted to be your friend!”

John turned to her slowly, brushing down his clothing casually with a hand. “I am still your friend, and I never meant to hurt you… I am just… really sad and I want a friend, but I did not know if you wanted to be my friend. I need a friend and you seem like a nice pony, so I brought you down here to ask if you were interested.”

Lyra was smart enough not to buy into the lie, looking him dead in the eye as a frown broke out across her face.”You know what I think? I think you are not a very nice person. I think you are lying to me to try and make what you did look OK, and I am not falling for it.”

To his credit, the human looked shocked at the remarks, and he looked sadly down to his hands, shaking as he…. The human broke down crying. His hands went up to his face and cupped his eyes as a bitter sob tore from his lips, tears beginning to cascade down his cheeks and roll through the gaps between his fingers. 

Even Bonbon felt a twinge of pain spring up in her heart. She wanted to move over and hug him. Still, she said nothing. It was all an act, and she knew it. She knew that he was only putting it on, and that he was really not sad in the slightest about judging them.

“Don’t fall for it Lyra! He’s faking!” She yelled. But, Lyra had always been a sensitive soul and ignored her friends warning, softly shushing the human “Come on, let me down and we can cuddle and talk about this.”

A sniffle, the human raising a tear stained face to look at Lyra “R-really?”  
The mint green unicorn nodded rapidly, and then the human let her down, even removing the magic binder from her horn as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, nuzzling into her neck as her hooves wrapped around him, one of them starting to pet at his back as she shushed him more.

As soon as his sobbing died down, he looked to Lyra and gave a weak smile. “I’ll be back in a moment to let your friend out…. But I just need to take a moment to go upstairs and clear my head… And… I’m scared she’s going to hurt me if I let her go.”

Lyra tossed a look back to her friend, who was currently attempting to break free of the chains, cursing the human in every way she could. The mint green unicorn could understand why the human felt threatened, and politely nodded. “Sure, I’ll come with you and we will give her a moment to calm down.”

As soon as they were back up the stairs, the human begin to brew a pot of tea, turning his back to her in a show of ultimate trust. He was still sniffling and sobbing, but for the most part it had slowed down. “I really did not want to hurt your friend… Do you think she will ever forgive me?” 

“She has a very… Stressful job. I think that is all that is getting to her. I am sure she will realize you were only trying to make friends when you let her go.”

John kept brewing the tea, then poured it into two cups and brought it over. Lyra carefully took the cup, staring at the fluid within in a suspect fashion. “So what was all that stuff about wanting to catch a pair of ponies?” She asked simply, returning his trust when she took a slow sip of tea.

The human waved his right limb at her “Look at me, compared to you ponies I am a monster, I figured that non of you would ever want to be friends with me, so I… was going to drug two ponies and keep them here… I don’t want to be lonely.”

Suddenly, Lyra felt lust flare up inside her, and she sighed softly “That was not the right way to go about making friends… But I understand where you are coming from. I could not imagine being the only creature of my kind in the whole world.”

Another sip of tea. Her cunt was starting to get soaked now. Was she really thinking of doing… it with this thing? She had spent many lonely nights fantasising about doing so… But…

The human raised his head, still looking broken hearted. Lyra instantly knew that she was going to do something very stupid, and that she was helpless to stop herself from doing the very stupid thing she was about to do.

The mint green unicorn slowly dragged herself up onto the table, making the human look confused as she turned slowly so that her rear was facing him, then used a hoof to spread apart her rear cheeks and show off her dripping, needy snatch. 

“I know something that will make you feel better, John.” She said in as seductive a tone as possible. It worked better then she had expected as his face flushed a deep shade of red and he almost fell backwards off his chair.

“A-are you sure?” He spat, fumbling over his words like each one was impossible to pick. Lyra simply tossed him a seductive look and spread her cheeks further apart with magic.   
“John, I’m lying on the table presenting my needy, dripping snatch to you… Is that really a valid question at this point.”

The human seemed to quickly recover, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it as his hands moved down to his trousers and begin to fumble frantically with his belt, trying to remove it and tear his trousers down. Lyra found it so adorable to watch.

After several moments, he managed to undo the belt and tear his trousers down, tossing them away like they did not even matter to him any more, little more then an obstruction preventing him from getting the perfect pony pussy he wanted so bad.   
His boxers soon joined his trousers on being tossed to the floor, his hard, throbbing length spilling free and twitching softly as it was exposed to the open air. 

Lyra moved onto her belly, then flagged up her tail as high as it would go.  
“Pick a hole~” She purred. 

But, the human was not focusing on that any more. He had since moved over to the cooker and was heating up a metal rod over the cooker, the other hand rapidly rubbing his cock.

“What’s that?” Lyra asked, perplexed. Her brain was going slow because of all the hormones rushing through it and causing chaos.  
“It’s a branding iron… You have to let me brand you if you really want my cock.”  
Lyra’s thoughts came crashing to a stop, a branding iron wedged in the wheels of her train of thought sent it flying off the track and into a tree, where it exploded and killed everypony on bored. 

“What? Why?” Her mouth flapped uselessly, trying to come up with a reason why she needed to have her flank branded.   
“Because I am asking you to do it, and you love me… And because deep down, you know that the idea of being branded like the whore you are turns you on.”

Lyra tried to dig holes in his logic, but to her lust filled mind his logic seemed bomb proof, and she found herself mentally cursing his smarts. He slowly walked towards her, grinning like a fool and twirling the device in his hand, the other one making sure that his cock stayed hard. 

As he reached her, the hand that had been stroking his cock moved up to her mouth, cupping over it and filling her nose with the scent of his musk. It even had some pre on it, and she found herself licking at it rapidly, not wanting the salty fluid to go to waste/

“Deep breath.” The human said, and she was more then happy to do so, inhaling a thick gulp of his musk.  
With a grin, the human stabbed the red hot branding iron straight into her cutiemark.

Pain tore through her body. A scream tore from her lips, the train that had been derailed and crashed into a tree now had its remains pushed off a cliff into a volcano. Any hope she had of coming up with creative ways to describe pain were dashed, and all she could do was scream in a mix of agony and pleasure.

And then, just like that it was over. She was a panting, shivering wreck of a mare sprawled out across a table like some kind of needy slut. Sweat coated her body and pain was throbbing through her body.

She looked back to where the branding iron had been used, and saw that her cutiemark of a harp now had a large angry looking soon to be scar in the shape of… of a hand branded over it. 

Lyra swore she felt her cunt squirt right then and there as she raised her head to John, giving an almost needy moan. John grinned at her eagerness, raising the branding iron for her to see “Ready for me to do the other side, slut?” 

The mint green unicorn had never nodded faster in her life. This time when he came back with the branding iron, she happily presented her flank to him, wanting to feel that amazing sensation again. 

And the human was more then happy to provide, stabbing it into her flank and making her howl, barely managing to hold herself still with how badly she wanted to frantically buck her hips and squirt her juices all over the table. 

When it was finally over, she was coated in so much cooling sweat. Her mind felt tired, and her body felt weak. She wanted his cock so bad however, that non of that mattered.

The human moved up behind her, his twitching length prodding against her rear, slipping and rubbing over her newly formed burns. John was teasing her, and she knew it. Yet she did nothing to stop him, letting out a needy, whorish moan to show him how much she wanted his cock.

He moved his hands to grip her flank, and to her delight they matched up perfectly with her scars, sending pain flaring through her as he pressed his member to her snatch. 

John did not bother with further teasing, he simply forced his hips forward and sank the whole of his huge length into her in one motion. Her cunt lit up with pleasure as her flank screamed out in pain, and all of this mixed together to make her moan like mad and press backwards against him to try and force even more of the length into her snatch.

She felt his hips as they bumped against her rear, and she swished her tail gently against his belly to get him back for teasing her. He responded by digging his fingers further into the burns on her flank, squeezing the soft flesh like it was putty as he begin to move his hips back and forth slowly.

His length slammed into her, making her cry out with joy, then it pulled back out and make her whimper with dismay. The room was filled the symphony of their moans as he really lay into her. He did not hold back in the slightest, and soon his length was hammering in and out of her cunt so fast that she could barely keep up.

Lyra realized that at the moment she looked like a total slut, and then a moment later she realized that she really did not care. She was a slut. She was John’s slut. John owned her and could do whatever her wanted to her body. She was nothing more then a toy to bring him the most basic of pleasures. 

One of his hands gripped onto her mane, pulling her head back and forcing her to stare into his eyes as he pounded her. His eyes were filled with pleasure, and with each thrust he let out a soft grunt to show how much he was enjoying it. 

She simply focused on squeezing her cunt as rapidly as she could around his length, milking and squeezing it, practically begging the human to blow his load deep inside her depths. His hand moved now, wrapping around her neck and suddenly pulling taunt.

It took her a moment to realize that she could not breathe. It did not worry her as much as it should have with the amount of lust currently tearing through her, but John was choking her, so he must have wanted her to struggle. 

She was happy to do so, softly writhing beneath him as she let the panic flow through her like icy water injected straight into her veins. Her cunt convulsed wildly, no longer in nice controlled motions. It was around this point she realized that stars were dancing in front of her vision now, and that darkness was starting to creep in.

Lyra was passing out, and she loved it. Rather then struggling to get away, she forced herself back, beginning to force his length in and out of her as fast as she could, doing her best to help him get off before she succumbed to the lack of oxygen. 

Her ears were filled with the side of her own heart beat, but she still heard John as he grunted loudly, pulling even tighter against her as a sudden warmth was blasted into her insides, filling her up. 

It was at this point she decided to cum. She had not even noticed how close she had been with the fact she was being choked out, but as the human packed his seed into her, she had the most intense climax of her whole life. 

By the time she came down, her ears were ringing like crazy, her body was sore all over, and she had warm cum dripping out of her cunt and onto the table. Her eyes snapped open and she sucked in deep gulps of air as she flopped about on the table, looking like a half drowned fish. 

John was stood over her, his still hard cock presented to her like it was some form of treat, coated in a mix of his cum and her juices. To her, it was better then any treat, and she happily opened her mouth and took it inside. 

The taste was salty, but not unpleasant in the slightest. Her tongue was soon dancing around it to lick every drop of the cum from it while John chuckled softly, his hands rubbing at her ears to show her how well she was pleasing him. 

“You’ve been a very good mare Lyra, and I have another treat for you!” He exclaimed brightly. 

She wanted that treat so badly. “Please give it to me!”  
“Ah-ah, close your eyes first.”

She snapped them shut, and instantly felt one of his hands starting to stroke down her chest, making her groan happily. He scratched his way down her chest slowly, then his hand danced across her belly, making her squirm slightly. It felt so good!

A sudden agonizing pain tore through her cunt, and she almost opened her eyes without permission as she screamed softly, thrashing about and convulsing as every nerve in her body screamed out. 

It might have been the worst pain of her life, but as quickly as it had arrived, it faded away again, leaving her as a wreck sprawled across the table. 

“Open your eyes, my little pet pony.”

She did so, looking down towards where the pain had come from. Her clit now had a shiny bright red gemstone twinkling softly at her. He had put a piercing through her cunt. 

Lyra chuckled happily and leaned up, wrapping her hooves around John’s neck with a chuckle. “Thank you… Master. I love you so much.”

His hands rubbed through her hair and tussled her mane softly, making her tail wagged happily. 

John slowly clipped a black leather collar around her neck, then tussled her mane even more, before clipping a matching leash onto it.  
“You’re going to make such a wonderful pet Lyra… What should we do now?”

Lyra blinked slowly, cum still slowly dripping out of her cunt and slowly making its way down the back of her legs where it dripped onto the ground… Lyra slowly thought for a few moments and then realized that her friend was still locked up in the basement. 

Bonbon needed to learn to be a good pet too. This felt absolutely amazing and she wanted her friend to share in that feeling. John must have already known exactly what she wanted however, as he gave a low chuckle.

“What about your friend. I bet she is really stressed and worried about you. We should go and bring her some tea. You can show her that you are fine and I bet it will really cheer her up!”

She really liked the sound of that, happily nuzzling against his hand as he slowly stood up from his seat, tugging softly on the leash. “Come on pet, lets go and show your friend how much of a good girl you are.” 

Bonbon was still slumped against the wall, her voice was hoarse and her throat was sore from all the screaming that she had been doing. Non of that mattered. She had failed her friend, and she had failed herself. 

The hoofcuffs had left indents in her hoof from where she had tried to dig them free, and she was pretty sure she had chaffed at least a little of the fur off in her frantic attempts to break free.

All that struggling had gotten her nowhere however, and had only sapped every ounce of strength she had for fighting. She was a broken mare. 

The door to the basement slowly swung open, and the silhouette of Lyra stepped into the door frame, slowly climbing down the stairs towards her with what appeared to be a pot of tea floating next to her. 

She was so happy to see her friend that it took her several moments to question just what her friend was doing with a tea pot. 

“Lyra! Thank Celestia. Get me down from here so that we can get out of this place.”

When she finally saw Lyra, she let out a gasp at the black collar she now wore.   
“What the hell happened to you? Why are you wearing that collar?”   
Lyra smiled sweetly at her “John and I talked things through and sorted everything out. Do you want some tea while we talk things through? I brewed it myself!” 

The chains fell open and Bonbon tumbled to the floor in a most ungraceful fashion, Lyra helping her up with a hoof and floating her the tea. Bonbon looked up to her, then down at the tea.

Then she threw the teacup into the wall where it shattered dramatically and sent tea splashing to the floor.

Moments later she dived straight into Lyra and begin to beat her senseless.


End file.
